22 August 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-08-22 ; Comments *An incomplete Peel show covering the first 1 hour and 40 minutes. *Peel responds to a listener's letter asking him to play a record which he used to play on the pirate ships. Peel proceeds to play a track from Phillip Goodhand-Tait And the Stormsville Shakers, which he says is his favourite band's name. *Peel mentions Sue Steward showing him a record from Guinea featuring the artist Les Amazones De Guinée, who are African police women and he then says that she took it away after saying that it was a good record. *Peel mistakenly calls the African Star track as You So Rude instead of You Too Rude. *Peel mentions he wanted to be an archaeologist when he was young, but was horrified that he needed Science to become one. *Peel mentions reading Philip Ziegler's Black Death book, which he found depressing. *Peel mentions that the Pig rang up to say that he was in a children's comic called the Bunty. *The symbol #''' is found in File 3 and comes from edited highlights of David Jensen and John Peel shows from period dated in title. No links.Taken from Karl's Tape 25 - August 1983. Sessions *Billy Bragg #1, recorded 27th July 1983, repeat, first broadcast 03 August 1983. *Test Department #1, recorded 15th August 1983. Tracklisting *Patrick Mukwamba And The Four Brothers: Dai Ndiri Shiri (v/a LP - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks *Altered Images: A Days Wait (LP - Happy Birthday) Epic :(JP: 'A good ole good one from yesteryear, Altered Images, A Days Wait, I think that was recorded back in one of those periods when it was alright to like Altered Images I'm not quite sure, probably because it was produced by Steve Severin and frankly I've become so confused whether it's alright to like them or not these days that I've giving up trying to keep up with it') *Billy Bragg: A13, Trunk Road To The Sea (session) '''# *Rolling Stones: Route 66 (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca *Vital Excursions: Sweat To Let (LP - Give!) Zimdiscz *Sergeant Pepper: Rain (LP - Judgement Day) Ariwa *Test Department: Shockwork (session) *Billy Bragg: Love Gets Dangerous (session) #''' :(JP: 'It seems to be a long time since we heard from Toten Hosen and I had requests mainly from people at Peel Acres actually to play Bommerlunder once again, so here it comes I'm afraid, here's a real song for you') *Die Toten Hosen: Bommerlunder (7") Totenkopf *Cook Da Books: I Wouldn't Want To Knock It (7") Kiteland *Cables: Baby Why (v/a LP - Best Of Studio One) Heartbeat *Billy Bragg: A New England (session) # *Negative Approach: Fair Warning (7" - Negative Approach) Touch And Go *Phillip Goodhand-Tait And The Stormsville Shakers: No Problem *Duet Emmo: Friano (LP - Or So It Seems) Mute *Billy Bragg: Fear Is A Man's Best Friend (session) '''# *John Cale: Fear Is A Man's Best Friend (LP - Guts) Island #''' *African Star: You Too Rude (7") Sounds Of Muzik *Chameleons: Up The Down Escalator (7") Statik '''# *Test Department: State Of Affairs (session) *Gang Of Four: Is It Love (7") EMI # *Jimmy Witherspoon: Who's Been Jivin' You (LP - Who's Been Jivin' You) Ace *Billy Bragg: Strange Things Happen (session) *Table: Do The Standing Still (Classics Illustrated) (7") Virgin :(JP: 'I wonder what became of the Table') *Dingles: Love And Harmony (7") Rudwill *Violent Femmes: Confessions (LP - Violent Femmes) Rough Trade *Test Department: Hunger (session) :(Audio ends) File ;Name *1) 020A-B2417XXXXXXX-0100A.mp3 *2) 020A-B2417XXXXXXX-0101A.mp3 *3) K198308sideB ;Length *1) 01:00:04 *2) 00:39:45 *3) 01:02:18 (25:14 to 46:15) ;Other *1) & 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Karl's Tape 25 - August 1983 ;Available *1) & 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2417/1) *3) Side B Category:1983 Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)